1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a novel polymer having a sulfonic group, a sulfonic acid ester group, or a derivative thereof; a method of producing the same; and a novel compound suitable for producing the polymer. The present invention also relates to a frictional charging member for electrophotography such as toner, a carrier, and a sleeve.
2. Description of Related Art
A polymer having a hydrophilic group such as a sulfonic group is expected to find use in a wide variety of applications. In addition, the synthesis of such a polymer containing a sulfonic group is generally limited to the synthesis involving the use of a specific vinyl monomer containing a sulfonic functional group. Specific examples of the monomer include sulfonated styrene and 2-acrylamide-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid (AMPS).
Japanese Patent No. 2979222 discloses a charge control agent composed of a copolymer of a styrene sulfonic acid salt and a vinyl monomer that is copolymerizable therewith, and a negatively chargeable electrophotographic toner using the charge control agent.